partycelebrationsforcreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Prince12
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Aloha Hey Prince! If you need any help with adding pages or whatever, just leave a message at the beep! beep. Sugardapuppy Mac and Cheese So, I have a few things to talk about...... #Can you make me an Admin? Would be alot easier to edit and add chats and such. #What kind of pages can I add/ Can't add? #If you can add a background, what kind of theme do you want the background to be? #fwee #Thats all. Sugardapuppy Hai Prince! Thanks for making me an admin! :D Hollyholly55 23:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Hollyholly55 Maybe you don't need my help, then. I see how it is....... I'm sorry, but it seems like you don't even want my help. Sugardapuppy OOOOOOOOOG Sorry about that, that wasn't me who said that! It was Claire! She's trying to make you get mad at me....... ooog! Thanks for making me an Admin! I promise Ill help make this an awesome wiki! Sugardapuppy Hey i replaced the pic you uploaded....sorry i did that, but that was the old version of me. --***Rcisim319*** 01:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You're not banned on my wiki. Why did you think that?!?!?Crash Man 19:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC)CM um....i accidentally deleted the home page of this wiki. sorry....... :( CM Sure! }} umm.... sugar kicked me for no resson! ~~pikminrocks~~ Where did you go? }} User Boxes and Gift Boxes }} }} }} Its alright! Prince...come back! Nobody's mad ok? Just come back! Seriously, nobody's mad! Just come back and it'll be fine. Ok? ill c u sorry i didnt do a signature lol~ DudeplaysDrew21 01:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Its ok, Jeffrey! Hey Jeff! If u didnt get my YouTube message, here it is! lol, dont worry! Dont worry, Jeffrey! Sugar forgives you! And so do I! I wasnt even mad! No one was rly mad, Everythings fine! It was all a big misunderstanding! We all understand, we're all friends, and we forgive you completely! Ok, well, i need to get ready for bed! C u soon! If u wanna message me back, thats ok! :) DudeplaysDrew21 01:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 }} Re: Trans Pics LP watch, like, and rate please ~ Sugardapuppy }} Merry Holidays, and have a joyful Hannukah. }} The ghostly transparent Admins and Rollbacks of this wiki ~ Sugardapuppy